Adam
Adam is the only original vampire from ancient Egypt that is currently active. He is the supreme ruler over the seven covens and he sits in the Bucharest Coven. EARLY LIFE Adam was the third of triplets. His sister was Cassiopeia, and his identical twin brother was named Baal. Adam original name was Kabal, but he changed his name centuries later. He and his siblings grew up in the depths of their pyramid,which unlike future pyramids built in what now is known as Egypt, was a reversestructure, buried under the sands. Adam and his siblings grew up on their pyramid, away from sunlight, which they learn from their mother was mortal to them. They never met their father and their mother was not very present in their lives. Although they grew up in a rather normal context, surround it by servants and guards, their preference for human blood when eating was present from an early age, and thei servants prepared feast for them with slaves and peasents. Adam and is siblings grew up, and when they turned 25 years old, they stopped changing, keeping their young faces and bodies frozen in time. Their minds, on the contrary, never stop flourishing with time. Soon after his 30th birthday, his mother dissapeared just like his father did on the day of his birth. This led to a struggle for power between his siblings, whom without the control of their morthe, feast on the human population without boundaries. Adam made the decision to stop Baal and Cassiopeia for good. He made an alliance with the remaining humans from the devastated city and commanded them to infiltrate Baal’s and Cassiopeia’s pyramid and, through a complex system of mirrors, filtrate sun light into the depts of their nest. By being exposed to sun light, Baal and Cassiopeia were severly burned. Adam took advantage of their weakened bodies and put them into prisons. He put Baal's body in a deep prison in easter Africa and Cassiopeia's in the frozen tundra of Siberia. Once he got rid of his siblings, he used his influence in the leaders of Upper and Lower Egypt and merged them into one great empire. He then, went back into his pyramid and control the future leaders from the shadows, influencing their decisions in all aspects. That same years, his must trusted ally Yovo reached and elderly age and got weakened in body and spirit. Sickness was about to finish Yovo’s life when Adam came with the idea of giving Yovo his own blood in order to make him stronger, considering that Adam’s diet was blood and his body refill with energy every time he consumed it. Yovo not only survive, but became an immortal as well, with every good and bad aspect that this implied. Adam realized that giving his own blood to a human would turn them in immortals as well, not nearly as powerful as him, but strong enough to endure years go by without aging. He also gave this gift to his personal body guard Kafil. Both of them rule besides him during the centuries he controlled Egypt. Adam had control over Egypt until the year -1920 B.C. when, in order to protect an Egyptian Queen named Nefertiti from an assassination plot from her own husband, he abducted her from her palace and turn her into an immortal, and, as a consequence, lost all support from the Egyptian royalty, who saw this a treachery. Adam realized that the rulers of Egypt were corrupted and decided that he would no longer take care of assuring a prosper future for Egypt, and took Nefertiti, his councilor Yovo and personal guard Kafil, (who were already immortal) with him heading northwest. He then, abandoned the name Kabal completely and took the name Adam as his own. TRAVELLING TO THE WEST Adam took Yovo, Kafil and Nefertiti (Who took the name of Amina) north of Egypt. They cross the Mediterranean Sea, feeding on nomadic humans and small caravanes of people.